


Hope in a Sunset

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Eremin - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, erearu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: I like to write sunset fluff when I’m bored lol, here’s a quick little Eremin drabble about Eren comforting Armin after a hard day of failed Titan training experiments. Probably needs to be refined a bit more but oh well it’s just a drabble :’p. Takes place some time after chapter 85, written before 86′s release.





	

Armin sat up from his nap in the castle dungeon post a hard day of Titan shifting experiments, a major one of which was unsuccessful. This was the third day he’d spent there with them trying to create a complete full scale colossal Titan structure to no avail. No one was scolding him, but the repressed disappointment in everyone’s voices sure felt to him like they were. Eren sat on the bed loyally by his side, empathizing heavily with him, while Mikasa stood by wishing everyone would shut their mouths.

“Figure it out by tomorrow.” Hanji ordered coldly before walking out of the chamber.

Levi seemed annoyed at Hanji’s new lack of compassion “Tch. Results may vary. Rest up and try again tomorrow. Those are your orders.”

As Levi left, so followed the other cadets, who solemnly glanced at Armin as they didn’t know what to say.

“It’s okay Armin. We’re proud of you. You’ve endured it like a champ.” Mikasa said sweetly as she followed the others to prepare for dinner. “Let’s go, Eren.”

“I’ll catch up later.” he told her, and Mikasa reluctantly left the 2 boys alone.

Incredibly depressed and cold looking, Armin laid on the dungeon bed clearly swamped in thought.

“Come with me.” Eren said as he took Armin’s hand.

Though confused, Armin accepted and arose from the bed.

\--

The door on the top of the little castle's tower opened and Eren climbed out of it pulling his companion by the hand up with him. Armin looked all around him to find a beautiful sunset in the distance, crowning a panoramic view of the earth below them.

He sighed happily “Why’d you bring me up here?”

“It’s dark, cold, and depressing down there. I thought you could use a lovely view like this to combat that.” Eren smiled knowingly at Armin, who met his eyes with a soft gracious expression before he walked himself over to the ledge in front of the sunset. He leaned against the brick guard looking out over the view and Eren watched him amusedly before following suit over to his side.

“It is lovely… even with the wall blocking the horizon, it is.” Armin noted, his eyes sparkling as he looked ahead at the view before him.

Eren stood close by his side, enjoying the warmth between the two of them. He debated whether to bring up his next thought, but decided on doing so as Armin probably needed it “...Someday we’ll get past these walls. And see the sunset over the ocean. An endless horizon, all ours for the taking.” He nudged Armin gently.

Armin blushed. “You remembered…”

Eren blushed in return but recollected himself playfully “Haha. Yeah I thought I’d heard such a crazy idea from somewhere.”

Armin smiled and closed his eyes a moment, still blushing, unaware of Eren’s eyes studying him. He soon returned his eyes to the view. “It’s really beautiful isn’t it? It’s strange… before, something like this would be a simple concept, just something lovely before us that we would take for granted. Now it’s like… a wonder… in spite of all the horrible things we’ve been through, something beautiful like this sunset exists in the world. And it continues to exist, even when we struggle endlessly in a horrible, bloody, inhuman war... it still exists, completely unaffected… What do we make of that, Eren?”

Eren thought for a moment then returned his gaze to Armin’s. “We look ahead. We find hope… That’s what you always told me, isn’t it? It seems so much more complicated now but…” his eyes began to look deeply into Armin's “It really is still the same.”

“…” Armin remained silent, trying to argue with himself that the way Eren was looking at him right now did not imply he was talking about him.

“Just let it remind you of that…”

“…Yes.” The warm breeze brushed against them as they stood in silence for a still moment. “Eren… I’m going to try my hardest to get us there… I’m sorry if that isn’t enough to do it, but I— I will try-”

Eren listened as Armin’s voice shook and his body trembled. He placed a hand on Armin’s shoulder to calm him “Don’t think about that right now. Just relax here. You... you don’t have to do anything but exist right now. You’re alive. That’s enough for me. Thank you.”

Armin exhaled and his smile returned. “Thank you, Eren.”

Eren returned his smile with a confident grin for inspiration... then both boys looked away shyly.

Eren’s thoughts began to rush as well as his heartbeat as his eyes suddenly looked back up at Armin, and he parted his lips to speak. “Ah—…“  With one look his thoughts quickly returned to their situation and silenced his tongue.

“Hmm?” Armin looked up at him, wide eyed and attentive.

Eren remained silent, just staring at the person most dear to him in the world, standing right there in front of him... “N-nothing… never mind.”

Armin yielded to his dejection as if he already understood. “…it’s been a while since it was just the two of us.” He spoke with a voice full of love, which, as he’d hoped, rang loud and clear to Eren. He leaned against him affectionately, his head relaxed on Eren's shoulder, and closed his eyes.

Eren blushed, and quietly rested his head against Armin’s, choking back tears from the endless longing he couldn’t wait to appease once the war was over. Just as soon as that happened, as soon as they would have the freedom to roam and live on the earth as they pleased, as soon as there was nothing in their way... They could be together. Forever, as long they both lived and breathed in this crazy, chaotic, despicable, terrifying world that they as humans were placed in, and even beyond then... For as long as they loved each other...

The tower’s door opened and Mikasa poked her head up. “Armin. I’ve brought your dinner rations. Connie said he thought he heard you guys come up here. Good idea, Eren, it should be easier to eat in the fresh air like this.”

“Thank you, Mikasa.” Armin replied warmly as he walked over to accept the tray of food.

Eren sighed for, as usual, their rare moment of being alone ended so soon...


End file.
